Expensive Indulgence
by werewolfsgirl
Summary: Derek has never met Chloe. Chloe has never met Derek. But, they have one thing in common…Simon. :D And it's about to get interesting. And since I was bad and forgot...Disclaimer: I do not own either the series or the song. Kelley and My Darkest Days do.


**Author's Note: So, this is my first song-fic. This had started as a one-shot, but then I started to think that I had to find the perfect song for my vision of Chloe bringing Derek to his knees. *insert saucy grin* So, I ended up with this little plot bunny. For my fans, don't worry, I have not forgotten any of my other stories. :D I work best when I have multiple things to work on so I don't get bored. It helps with my wonky ADD. Reviews help motivate me…just a small hint. :D**

**Set-up: Chloe, Derek, and Simon all go to the same college. Chloe is working her way through college, one semester at a time. Derek is about to graduate, but he has to write up his dissertation, but he has no idea what to write on. :D As fantastic as this all sounds, there's one problem. Derek has never met Chloe. Chloe has never met Derek. But, they have one thing in common…Simon. :D And it's about to get interesting.**

**So, the song is "Porn Star Dancing" by My Darkest Days. Highly recommend if you like explicit songs. I absolutely love it.**

**Here goes nothing. Hope you enjoy. :D**

Expensive Indulgence

**DPOV**

"I don't want to go in there!" I bellowed at Simon.

Simon had the nerve to grin at me. "You are soo going into the club. Now, get your ass in there." He pointed at the neon hell-hole for emphasis.

"Simon, please explain to me how this is supposed to settle my nerves." I shook my head as I stared at the building. It wasn't the best club to come to by the looks of it. It was in a bad part of town, and kind of looked…nasty. The only way to know that it was even open for business was the lit neon sign flashing "Wet Indulgence" and the line outside to get in. I had been studying, tyring to come up with a dissertation topic when Simon had butted in and made me come with him claiming that "a night out would settle my nerves". Looking at the place, all I could think was _HELL NO!_.

Simon grinned even bigger and said, "We're meeting a friend here. Now shut up and go just go with it."

"Fine, but you're paying for everything." I glared at him, hoping that he wouldn't have enough to cover everything.

"Fine." He started to walk towards the door. I caught up with him as a thought occurred to me.

"How are we gonna get in? The line curves around the block."

"Leave that to me." He walked up to the doorman, catching his attention. "You James?"

Doorman, James, nodded.

"I'm Simon. Athena Van Dam told me to tell you hi."

James nodded and let us through. I looked at Simon weird as we entered the club. "What the hell? Who's Athena?"

He smirked at me. "She's a friend. Just wait. You'll meet her soon enough soon enough."

Not wanting to contemplate what being "friends" involved, I decided to let it go. As I looked around the club, I couldn't help but be astonished. The outside may have been seedy, but the inside was almost classy…well, as classy as a strip joint could get. There was a DJ hovering over everyone on a balcony, playing some song I didn't recognize, there were tables spread throughout the floor, booths over to the left, and a big ass bar with three guys behind the counter. The DJ turned down the music as announced that the highlight of the evening was coming up.

Simon glanced at his watch. "Dammit! We need to find some front-row seats." He spotted two and we hurried over, sitting sown just as the lights started to dim.

"AND NOW, GENTLEMEN, WET INDULGENCE IS PROUD TO PRESENT…ATHENA VAN DAM!"

All eyes turned to the stage. As we waited, the lights dimmed even lower, leaving just the stage illuminated, with a silver pole in the middle of it. A curtain opened about two feet to reveal a short woman standing there in a hooded, black velvet, floor-length cloak, which completely covered her.

As the first notes of her song played, she stepped forward. A roaring applause sounded, including praise from Simon, who whistled.

_Kelly won't kiss my friend Cassandra  
>Jessica won't play ball<br>Mandy won't share her friend Miranda  
>Doesn't anybody live at all?<br>_

She held out one glove-covered hand, caressing the pole, running her hand up and down it a few times, like caressing a lover. I couldn't keep my eyes off her, willing her to take off the black garment, to show me what was underneath.

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed  
>Got her number from a bathroom stall<br>Brandy just got way too much baggage  
>And that shit just gets old<br>_

She spun around the pole, almost like she was playing with it, drawing out every movement, making it slow and sensuous. I felt myself hardening just watching her have her fun. _And she hasn't even taken off the hood yet._

_But I got a girl who can put on a show  
>The dollar decides how far you can go<em>

She held herself against it, grinding into the hard metal.__

_She wraps those hands around that pole  
>She licks those lips and off we go<br>She takes it off nice and slow  
>Because that's pornstar dancin'<em>

Then, slowly walking away from the pole, she sashayed her way down the catwalk, taking her into the crowd of rapt men, bringing her right in front of me. Her small feet were covered in black leather, knee-high stiletto boots.__

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
>She drops that dress around her legs<br>And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this  
>Pornstar dancin'<em>

Peeling off the gloves and flinging them to the side, she flipped back the sides of the cloak… revealing a dangerously tank top that barely covered anything. One wrong move and I would be able to see a nipple. My mouth went dry at the thought. She was wearing a pair of black lace hipsters that covered only half her ass.__

_Your body's lightin' up the room  
>I want a naughty girl like you<br>There's nothing hotter than a..._

…revealing a dangerously tank top that barely covered anything. One wrong move and I would be able to see a nipple. My mouth went dry at the thought. My eyes traveled downward, revealing a pair of black lace hipsters that covered only half her ass.__

_[Chad Kroeger:]__  
>Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage<br>But that's just not my style  
>She's got a pair that's nice to stare at<br>But I want girls gone wild  
><em>

She untied the cloak and flung it into the crowd, finally showing her face. She had blond hair that ran over her shoulders, reaching the middle of her back, the bluest eyes I had ever seen, a sultry mouth that was curved into a wicked grin and high cheekbones. All adding up to the most exotic creature I had ever seen. I realized that this was the hardest I had ever been in my life, causing my zipper to bite into my flesh.

_But I know a place where there's always a show  
>The dollar decides how far you can go<em>

Turning, she ran back to the pole, jumping, using the momentum to twirl around it, stopping while she was hovering in mid-air, tightly wrapped around the pole, making me wish she was wrapped around me.__

_She wraps those hands around that pole  
>She licks those lips and off we go<br>She takes it off nice and slow  
>Because that's pornstar dancin'<br>_

Suddenly, she shifted, and she swung herself up into a floating split. Slowly, she lowered herself to the floor. Smirking, she _licked_ _the pole_. She then, started to pull herself up, sliding, grinding on the rod between her hands, until she was standing. Swinging around until she had her back to the crowd, she leaned back, causing her shirt to ride up, revealing one dusky nipple.

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
>She drops that dress around her legs<br>And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this  
>Pornstar dancin'<em>

Pulling herself back up, using her movement, she swung out, holding a pose as she made her way around the pole, tucking her legs back in, she swung faster, twirling and sliding down the pole, stopping with her back to us. She leaned back, laying herself down on the floor.__

_Your body's lightin' up the room  
>I want a naughty girl like you<br>Let's throw a party just for two  
>You know those normal girls won't do<br>_

Reaching back, she pushed herself up into a backbend, slowly, walking up the pole, she flipped over, twirling to face us. _Holy hell. If she continues much longer, I'm gonna ruin my jeans._

_She wraps those hands around that pole  
>She licks those lips and off we go<br>She takes it off nice and slow  
>Because that's pornstar dancin'<em>

Jumping off the side of the catwalk, she made her way around the men, stopping to tease and get her tips. As she walked back, her song almost over, she sashayed over to me and Simon. Standing before us, she ground her way down to the floor between us, a hand on each of our knees.__

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
>She drops that dress around her legs<br>And I'm sittin right by the stage for this  
>Pornstar dancin'<br>_

As the last lyric played, she caught Simon's hand, letting him pull her onto his lap, clinging to him like a lover.

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

She was just a stripper, Simon's friend. Why was I jealous? My mind started flashing her "dance" routine before my eyes and it was made pretty clear why I was jealous.

She got up, collected her things from the waitress hovering nearby and made her way back stage.

I looked over at Simon, who had a grin on his face, and fought the urge to strangle him.

We made our way over to the bar, ordering a much needed beer. I took a long swig, hoping the alcohol would tame the fire raging in me. No such luck.

As Simon and I stood there, a waitress brought over a note and handed it to Simon. As soon as he had it, she ran off. He opened it, smiling as he read the contents.

"Who's that from?" I basically sneered. "Your girlfriend? " _You cannot strangle your brother._

"It's from her, yeah. We get to go see her in her dressing room. Come on." He started to lead the way, obviously knowing where her room was at. Irritation clawed at me, digging at me with the knowledge that Simon was on friendly terms with _Athena_.

We made out way back stage and I soon found myself outside her dressing room.

Suddenly, nerves hit me. _What chance would I have at an exotic creature like her?_

Simon knocked. Athena opened the door, barefoot and wearing a robe, tendrils of wet hair sticking to her face and neck. She smiled and let us in.

Once she closed the door, she pulled Simon into an affectionate hug.

She smiled sweetly. "I'm so glad you came. I really didn't want to sit on creep's lap at the end of my number…well, shit! I still did that."

Simon chuckled, swatting her ass playfully as she walked over to a table.

She looked over her shoulder, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Watch it. You know I like it rough."

"Oh, my God. I did not need to hear that!" Simon said as he playfully covered his ears. My gaze shifted between the two of them, not sure what exactly was between them.

She laughed, sitting down as she pulled out a hairbrush. She glanced at me. "Aren't you gonna say hi, Derek?"

"Umm…Do I know you?" I was flabbergasted. No way I knew this exquisite creature.

Simon fell on the couch laughing.

Athena chuckled, mirth in her eyes. "Derek, we've met before. Try to remember."

I quickly scanned through all of the people Simon had introduced me to, not one of them even coming close to the goddess in front of me.

Trying to stall, I searched for another topic. "Do you know the actual reason for why Simon brought me here to see you?"

She nodded, smirking. "He brought you here because I asked him to."

_Huh?_ "Ummm…why?"

Simon snorted. Athena giggled. "Well someone had to drag your ass out of your books and make you take a look around." She teased.

Something about her tone brought a memory to the forefront of my mind. _No way. No fucking way._

This could not be the same nerdy study partner that Simon continuously brought over to the apartment. No way could this be Chloe. The same Chloe who was normally covered from head to toe, wore glasses, had a frizzy ponytail and sometimes stuttered. She was one of the only girls he hung out with I could have an actual conversation with. I had been contemplating asking her out.

Voice hoarse, I could barely form words. "Chloe?" I cleared my throat. "What…?"

She smiled saucily. "I got tired of waiting for you to make a move. So, I decided to show you what I did for a living."

I grinned, loving where this could go.

The possibilities boggled the mind.

**Well, I think that went pretty well. :D Like it? Love it?**

**To be honest, that was my first time in a strip club. How'd I do? Review please!**

**I have more one-shots planned. Others aren't as explicit and some might be worse. :D …Like actually have a lemon in it. :D So, stay tuned, for I am a writing machine. :D**

**So, go ahead, press the pretty button at the bottom, leave a comment. :D**


End file.
